


Not quick enough

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: apex - Fandom, apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex - Freeform, Doggy Style, F/M, Horny gas, Match fucking, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, nothing cute and lovely here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: Caustic uses his new aphrodisiac gas on you.
Relationships: Caustic x reader, Caustic x you, Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Not quick enough

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kazumi-aka-Troys-waifu
> 
> I‘ll start a petition for more horny gas dad x reader fics absfgjsls there aren’t enough!!

Round 2.  
The ring is getting closer and you and your Team has been separated.  
You sit in a building, hiding from another squad but at least you’re inside of the next ring.  
You still don’t have a gun yet and try to heal the damage you’ve already taken while running to your current location.  
„Give me a second guys, I‘m healing“, you whisper into the small advice in your ear so your teammates can hear you from across the map.  
You have to be quick, Mirage and Pathfinder are way too far away from you and it’s too dangerous to stay here alone, unarmed and without a shield.  
„No, no stay where you are I’m coming to you“, you answer to Mirages question, if they should come and pick you up.

Just as you were about to run after your friends, you hear footsteps on the roof, followed by the sound of traps getting placed right above you.  
Caustic!  
He seems to be alone, but you could also be wrong so you try to be as quiet as possible, waiting for him to pass by.  
„Adding another gas trap“, you could hear him say. So he isn’t alone. You peek out of the window next to you, hoping none of them decides to search for loot in the building you’re in.  
„Subject spotted.“  
Fuck.  
The door swings open and a small, round ball flies through the door, which immediately closes again, and explodes in a thick pink cloud of Gas. You hold your breath instantly, covering mouth and nose with one hand as you crawl to the corner of the room. There’s only one door and it would be foolish to even try and get out like this. Caustic is probably waiting for you already. Panic is crawling under your skin as you fail to break the windows with your bare hands.  
Your lungs are already burning and sooner or later you had to give in and breath again. When you finally inhale, it’s sharply. A gasp for air followed by heavy coughs. It doesn’t take long for the gas to show its effect on you...  
Your mind is spinning, eyes getting heavy and skin burning hot. There’s a sudden need to reduce some of your clothes. Everything is so god damn hot.  
„Y/N? Are you alright?“, you hear your teammates but can’t form any words to respond to them. Luckily, the gas cloud finally seems to fade.  
You can hear a low chuckle coming from behind the door, just before said door swings open again and Caustics much taller silhouette steps inside the room. He’s slowly approaching you, hands balled into fists and your pretty sure he’s about to knock you out.  
You want to flee, but your back is already pressed against a cold wall. Caustic makes a shush gesture, before he reaches down and unplugs the communication advice in your ear.  
Everything feels like a dream. Like you’re in trance. Movements are slowed down, sounds muffled and it feels like you have lost your voice. You clench your tights together, ready for him to shoot you in the head or something like that but let out a surprised, pleasured gasp instead. What the fuck?  
„Seems like the gas is working“, Caustic notes with a satisfied smile on his lips. „You should feel an alarming heat in your chest and..“, he kneels down and grabs your chin to look at you, „Your pupils are already fully blown, your vision should be restricted and blurry.“ He stays silent for a second as if he were waiting for confirmation but all you could do was look at him with parted lips. The heat under your skin grows hotter with every second passing by and it feels like hours until you finally manage to get your damn shirt off, struggling like a 3 years old. It took you a solid two minutes to realize that you undressed in front of Caustic who didn’t even seemed to be surprised by that, like it was the most normal thing ever. With every shift, every movement you make, you press your tights harder together until you’re basically humping your own leg. The friction it causes you makes the heat a little more endurable. Just a little, until you can’t take it any longer.  
You need to be touched. Right now.  
Only when your hands reach down between your legs you realize how soaked your pants are. Pants off. Pants off, was the only thing on your mind, not giving a single fuck about Caustic just a few inches away from you, silently watching your pathetic self. „What a pain“, he chuckles as you finally pull your slip down to your ankle, exposing your dripping wet cunt, „That must be a torture, you poor subject.“  
Fucking old man, what was he doing to you? What kinda gas was that? Shit everything feels so good and at the same time not good enough. You wanted more, needed more, more, more!  
„C-Caustic“, you finally found your voice again and want to scream, curse him to end your suffering and stop this embarrassing shit already, but everything that followed was a pathetic moan. Your body wasn’t acting the way your mind wanted him to.  
„We have to make it quick“, the older man chuckles while putting some of his gear down and out of the way, „The ring is closing in a few minutes.“  
You groan and just nod blindly. You don’t fucking care anymore. It’s like the gas has taken away your common sense and any way of logical thinking. All you want is a release from that burning heat between your legs, what feels like you’ve been edging for hours now. With a firm grip Caustic has you on your stomach, ass up and face pressed against the floor. The metal is cold against your skin and it makes you shudder. When Alexander lines himself behind you, you whimper. He doesn’t even warn you, just slides inside with little to no effort. You’re almost choking on the feeling of his cock filling up your throbbing cunt. His tip brushes up against your cervix, and you almost come from the pressure itself. It’s embarrassing how easily you take him, without any preparation or foreplay. You’re so wet and needy for him and you’re sure you would die on the spot if he won’t fuck you already.  
He’s huge between your thighs and the angle fucking hurts but if he dares to pull out now you would shred him to pieces. You make a sound, that’s almost a painful whine right when he’s balls deep inside. 

„Shh, you can take it all, I know you can.“  
Fucking asshole. Fucking piece of shit of a Doctor, I‘m going to kill you after thi- You’re ripped from your thoughts by the sudden smack of Caustics hips against yours. It’s everything but gentle. His thick fingers hold the pillowy flesh of your hips while he fucks into you, in a slow but hard pace, making you moan until your throat hurts. It’s the moment Caustic lets out a deep and satisfied chuckle between thrusts when you realize he must have planned this before the match even started. Why else would he carry a gas into the match that makes people horny? Fucking pervert...  
„ShitShitShit“, you moan, words morphed into one and clenching around his cock like your life depends on it.  
You wouldn’t have thought its possible for him to fuck you harder than he currently was, but the release he was chasing just spurs him on more and he pounds even harder, grunting roughly like it’s being torn out of him.  
The way you moan and crie out whenever he hits your sweet spots isn’t like any sound he’s ever heard from you and it shoots straight down to his dick.  
„Darling, it gets more and more fun to fuck your little tight hole“, Caustic huffs in your ear, obviously out of breath, „But the ring is right behind our backs and we have to cut it short.“ If he’d gave you a moment to think, you’d thought the only reason he wanted to cut it short was that you wouldn’t notice how little to no stamina he has. You’re younger than him and could easily go much longer or at least a few more rounds, but he was right. There was no time left. 

It only takes Caustic a couple more thrusts before the pleasure fills him up, his balls tighten and he gasps your name, almost too silent for you to notice. He holds your hips forcefully while he spurts inside you. You follow him right away, a deafening moan filling the room as you come. That must have been the roughest orgasm you’ve ever had. Your eyes are rolled all the way back in your head and you clench your teeth, hard enough to hear a crack. Even though you’re both shaking, Alexander won’t stop riding his own orgasm out. The overstimulation makes you come again, not even a second after coming down from the first one. You reach behind you, trying to stop Caustic from moving, because it’s too much, way too much for you too handle and if he continues for just another minute you’re sure he could make you come again.  
„S-Stop“, you whine, „Caustic please, enough!“ You could feel the last rope of his cum spout into you, when he eventually stopped. Your heart is racing like it’s about to beat its way out of your chest. Your lungs are burning as if you were running a marathon a few minutes ago and you were having a hard time catching your breath again. The effects of the gas must be gone, because your vision cleared again and it feels like, if Caustic didn’t just fuck the souls out of you, you were able to walk and speak normal again.  
„Fuuck“, you moan as Caustics softened dick slips out of you, letting his cum flow down between your legs and drip on the floor.  
When you turn around, he’s already on his feet again, pulling his gear back in place. His eyes meet yours for a second and he chuckles at the sight. „You have 10 seconds or the ring will take you back to the Ship. If you won’t make it, let’s meet at my Laboratory after I won.“ You glare at him as he leaves you behind, a red wall approaching you right as you pulled your pants up again. Not quick enough.

Y/N Eliminated.


End file.
